The present invention relates generally to a binding baseplate for a gliding board and, more particularly, to a snowboard binding baseplate.
Specially configured boards for gliding along a terrain are known, such as snowboards, snow skis, water skis, wake boards, surf boards, skate boards and the like. For purposes of this patent, xe2x80x9cgliding boardxe2x80x9d will refer generally to any of the foregoing boards as well as to other board-type devices which allow a rider to traverse a surface. For ease of understanding, however, and without limiting the scope of the invention, the inventive binding baseplate for a gliding board to which this patent is addressed is discussed below particularly in connection with a snowboard. However, it should be appreciated that the present invention is not limited in this respect, and that the aspects of the present invention described below can be used in association with other types of gliding boards.
Snowboard binding systems used with soft snowboard boots are typically one of two general types. A first type, known as a tray binding, typically includes a baseplate adapted to receive a snowboard boot, an upright member called a xe2x80x9chighbackxe2x80x9d (also known as a xe2x80x9clowbackxe2x80x9d and a xe2x80x9cSKYBACKxe2x80x9d) that is mounted at the rear of the binding and that acts as a lever to conduct forces induced by the rider through the baseplate and to the board, and a boot engagement system such as one or more straps for securing the boot in the binding. Another type of binding, known as a step-in binding, also includes a baseplate and a highback (or the highback may be provided on the step-in binding boot), but does not employ a strap system. Rather, a step-in binding is characterized by one or more strapless engagement members which lock the boot into the binding. In such step-in systems, a handle or lever may be actuated to move one of the engagement members into and out of engagement with the snowboard boot or, instead, the engagement member may be automatically actuated upon stepping of the rider stepping into the binding. With either the tray or the step-in bindings, flexing of a rider""s legs and a shifting in weight and balance, induces forces through the engagement members and/or the highback, through the baseplate and to the board, allowing the rider to control and maneuver the board along the terrain.
It is known that force transmission and the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of a ride are dependent, in part, on certain properties of the binding baseplate. The responsiveness of a binding to movement of the rider generally increases as the binding becomes stiffer. Certain riders interested in enhanced power transmission and fast board control may prefer such a stiffer baseplate. On the other hand, a more flexible baseplate may be desirable to enhance the feedback or feel of the rider as she courses down a slope. To such riders interested in feel and comfort, the ability to xe2x80x9crollxe2x80x9d her foot within the binding and against the straps or other boot engagement members, without immediately having the board shift on edge or otherwise respond, may be important. In addition, a stiff baseplate may more readily transmit shock from the board to the rider, while a more flexible baseplate tends to absorb shock and chatter for a more comfortable and, perhaps, more forgiving ride.
Binding baseplates are typically manufactured from a single material, dictating a particular performance property characterized by the stiffness of the baseplate. Some baseplates have been provided that include separate components with different stiffness properties, such as a metal or plastic base that is coupled to a stiffer metal heel hoop that supports a highback and an ankle strap. These baseplates, however, do not allow for selective adjustment of the stiffness of the binding and therefore do not allow a rider to vary the performance properties of the binding which may be desirable. Further, certain riders may desire a baseplate with a hybrid or a balance between these sometimes competing performance properties. That is, a binding that provides good power transmission and control yet also is characterized by a good feel and flexible response to rider induced forces.
The present invention is therefore directed to a snowboard binding apparatus which overcomes the above-noted and other disadvantages of prior snowboard binding apparatuses. The present invention results in a snowboard binding having a baseplate with a toe end, a heel end, a lateral sidewall, and a medial sidewall. The baseplate is constructed and arranged to support a snowboard boot. The baseplate includes at least one location along each of the lateral and medial sidewalls for mounting at least one boot engagement member. The flexibility, in response to forces generated by a rider against the boot engagement member, of at least one mounting location along at least one of the medial and the lateral sides is selectively adjustable by a rider.
In an illustrative embodiment of the invention, a snowboard binding is disclosed. The snowboard binding includes a base which has a toe end, a heel end, a lateral side, and a medial side. The base is constructed and arranged to support a snowboard boot. The binding also includes at least one mount supported by the base. The mount is suitable for mounting at least one boot engagement member. At least one mount is subject to flexing in response to rider induced forces acting on the boot engagement member. The binding further includes a system supported by the binding for selectively adjusting the flex response of the mount to rider induced forces acting on the boot engagement member.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a snowboard binding is disclosed. The snowboard includes a base having a toe end, a heel end, a lateral side, and a medial side. The base is formed from a material having a first stiffness. The binding also includes a mount for supporting a boot engagement member which holds down the front of a rider""s foot. The mount is formed of a second material having a second stiffness which is different from the first stiffness.
In still another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a snowboard binding is provided. The snowboard binding includes a baseplate having a toe end, a heel end, a lateral sidewall, and a medial sidewall. The baseplate is also constructed and arranged to receive a snowboard boot. The binding also includes a boot engagement member mount adapted to receive a boot engagement member fixed to at least one of the lateral and medial sidewalls at a location proximate to the toe end and a location proximate to the heel end of the baseplate. The binding further includes at least one stiffener insert. The stiffener insert is placed between the toe end and the heel end fixation locations. The stiffener inserts allow the rider to adjust the flexing of the boot engagement member mount to rider induced forces acting on the boot engagement member.
In one embodiment of the invention, a snowboard binding is provided. The snowboard binding includes a baseplate having a medial side and a lateral side. The binding also includes a mount which is attached to the baseplate on at least one of the medial side and the lateral side. The binding also includes means for adjusting the flexibility of the mount in response to rider induced forces acting on the mount.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a snowboard binding is provided. The binding includes a baseplate constructed and arranged to secure a snowboard boot to the snowboard. The baseplate has a flexibility that is selectively adjustable between a first fixed stiffness and a second fixed stiffness. In addition, the first stiffness is different from the second stiffness.
In still another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a method for selectively adjusting the stiffness of a snowboard binding is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a binding adapted to attain one of a plurality of stiffnesses and reversibly adjusting the stiffness between the plurality of stiffnesses such that the stiffness may be changed from a first stiffness to a second stiffness and then to the first stiffness.
Various embodiments of the present invention provide certain advantages and overcome certain drawbacks of the conventional techniques. Not all embodiments of the invention share the same advantages and those that do may not share them under all circumstances. This being said, the present invention provides numerous advantages including the noted advantage of providing variable flexibility and cost of the baseplate and adjustability of the binding responsiveness.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in connection with reference to the accompanying drawings.